Mana Concentration
Mana Concentration is a form of Mana Manipulation that involves the regulation of an attack or spell's potency. Overall, it's function is most closely related to a technique's power, or an individual's spiritual fortitude. It serves as one of the three core functions that make up almost all form of Mana Arts. 'Properties' To put into lamen terms, a person's mana can only be so strong at any given time. To circumvent this limitation, or to exceed one's normal rate of power, it is necessary to be proficient in concentrating, or empowering one's mana. This is normally done in the form of intense concentration. For example, in a scenario in which one person has an equal amount of mana - we'll say equal to about a gallon's worth - if the person was able to condense the energy into a tightly compact area, say the radius of a cup - it's power would have grown expontentially. Naturally, some people have inherently more condensed, or concentrated reservoir of Mana, making their energy and thus their attack more efficien than the next guy. 'Limitations' Naturally, to concentrate your Mana to greater extent tends to require more reservoirs of energy. In addition to such, the more compact your spiritual energy grows, the more difficult it is to control, making it imperative that the magic practitioner is proficient in Mana Control as well. Furthermore, if the user finds his attention divided among different sources of Mana constructs, their ability to perform will suffer. Most people have an upper limit to the amount of Concentration that can be applied to a particularly technique, before any further attempt is futile. 'Uses For Techniques' Every magical technique requires at least some form of Mana Concentration. For example, a Charged Light Blast would require more concentration than a Light Sphere. Overall, higher-ranked techniques tend to demand more intricate and demanding concentration. It's these factors, coupled with the other tenets of Mana Manipulation that allow for wide range of techniques to eventually be produced. 'Types of Mana Concentration' The broad category of Mana Concentration can be broken down into two main types. Subsequently, all techniques derive from these two very specific formations. 'External Concentration' External Concentration is one of the more easily observed method of Mana Concentration. In this form, the user builds up and releases their chi outside of their body. Once formed in whatever necessary shape and function, the user simply concentrates visibly, preparing it for attack. This is most easily observed when in use by Dark or Light Mages - commonly as they channel and launch destructive bolts. 'Advanced Uses' Some advanced users are known to be able to build up on pre-established techniques, overcharging their normal state into a 'Super' mode. This normally requires additional time to prepare a spell, as well as even greater quantities of energy. Nevertheless, the attacks in theory can continue to grow as strong as needed, so long as the user has the necessary time to prepare, the proper amount of Control to handle the build up, and the energy needed to sustain it. 'Internal Concentration' Internal Concentration isn't something that is readily observed or seen. This form of Mana Concentration involves the build up and condensation of your chi while it remains within your body. The effectts, are typically more potent than the use of External Concentration. Given that Mana is so closely related to a person's spirit, and the spirit directly interacts with their physical form, being able to properly utilize this form of Concentration can improve a person's overall ability, across the boards. This form of Concentration is seen in its basic form, most notably when being used for hand-to-hand combat. 'Advanced Uses' Elite members of the Seinaru are often able to used a high-classed skill known as name later scrub. With this, they actively and constantly concentrate every ounce of Mana in their body, greatly improving their abilities. The technique isn't without drawback, however, as it drains your vigor at an exceptional rate, making it inconvenient for prolonged battles. 'Risks' Being the highest form of Mana Concentration, this form of manipulation isn't without risk. Prolonged or irresponsible exposure can damage, or outright destroy one's spirit. As such, if you aren't immediately drained of your life force, you may die. In addition, if the energy isn't properly controlled in some instance, and is overzealous you run the risk of damaging your body permanently, if not outright exploding from handling power that is far above your paygrade.